Bravek/Dialogue
Bravek Before player gets permission to see him and player tries to open door to him *'Bravek:' Go away,I'm busy *'Bravek:' I'm *'Bravek:' um *'Bravek:' In a meeting *''(The door won't open)'' When you tell the Clerk that you need to urgently see him *[[Clerk/Dialogue] for leading dialogue] *'Bravek:' I suppose they can come in then *'Bravek:' If they keep it short After being let in to talk to him *'Bravek:' My head hurts *'Bravek:' I'll speak to you another day **This is really important though ***'Player:' This is really important though ***'Bravek:' I can't possibly speak to you with my head spinning like this ***'Bravek:' I went a bit heavy on the drink again last night ***'Bravek:' curse my herbalist ***'Bravek:' she made the best hang over cures ***'Bravek:' Darn inconvenient of her catching the plague ****Ok goodbye *****'Player:' Ok goodbye ****You shouldn't drink so much then *****'Player:' You shouldn't drink so much then *****'Bravek:' Well positions of responsibility are hard *****'Bravek:' I need something to take my mind off things *****'Bravek:' especially with the problems this place has ******Ok goodbye *******'Player:' Ok goodbye ******Do you know what is in the cure?" *******'Player:' Do you know what is in the cure? *******'Bravek:' Hmm let me think *******'Bravek:' ouch - thinking not clever *******'Bravek:' Ah here, she did scribble it down for me *******''(Bravek hands you a tatty piece of paper)'' ******I don't think drink is the best solution *******not said by player *******'Bravek:' uurgh *******'Bravek:' My head still hurts too much to think straight *******'Bravek:' Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures ****Do you know what is in the cure? *****'Player:' Do you know what is in the cure? *****'Bravek:' Hmm let me think *****'Bravek:' ouch - thinking not clever *****'Bravek:' Ah here, she did scribble it down for me *****''(Bravek hands you a tatty piece of paper)'' **Ok goodbye ***'Player:' Ok goodbye After getting the Scruffy note *'Bravek:' uurgh *'Bravek:' My head still hurts too much to think straight *'Bravek:' Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures Having the Hangover cure in inventory *'Bravek:' uurgh *'Bravek:' My head still hurts too much to think straight *'Bravek:' Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures *'Player:' Try this *''(You give Bravek the hangover cure)'' *''(Bravek gulps down the foul looking liquid)'' *'Bravek:' grruurgh *'Bravek:' Ooh that's much better *'Bravek:' thanks that's the clearest my head has felt in a month *'Bravek:' Ah now what was it you wanted me to do for you? *'Player:' I need to rescue a kidnap victim called Elena *'Player:' She's being held in a plague house I need permission to enter *'Bravek:' Well the mourners deal with that sort of thing **Ok I'll go speak to them ***'Player:' Ok I'll go speak to them **Is that all anyone says around here? ***below tree **They won't listen to me ***below tree Talking to him again *'Bravek:' thanks again for the hangover cure *'Bravek:' Ah now what was it you wanted me to do for you? *'Player:' I need to rescue Elena *'Player:' She's now a kidnap victim *'Player:' She's being held in a plague house I need permission to enter *'Bravek:' Well the mourners deal with that sort of thing **Ok I'll go speak to them ***'Player:' Ok I'll go speak to them **Is that all anyone says around here? ***'Player:' Is that all anyone says around here ***'Bravek:' Well they know best about plague issues ****Don't you want to take an interest in it at all? *****'Player:' Don't you want to take an interest in it at all? *****'Bravek:' Nope I don't wish to take a deep interest in plagues *****'Bravek:' That stuff is too scary for me ******I see why people say you're a weak leader *******'Player:' I see why people say you're a weak leader *******'Bravek:' bah people always criticise their leaders *******'Bravek:' But delegating is the only way to lead *******'Bravek:' I delegate all plague issues to the mourners *******'Player:' this whole city is a plague issue ******Ok I'll talk to the mourners *******'Player:' Ok I'll talk to the mourners ******they won't listen to me *******below tree ****They won't listen to me *****below tree **They won't listen to me ***'Player:' They won't listen to me ***'Player:' They say I'm not properly equipped to go in the house ***'Player:' Though I do have a very effective gas mask ***'Bravek:' hmm well I guess they're not taking the issue of a kidnap seriously enough ***'Bravek:' They do go a bit far sometimes ***'Bravek:' I've heard of Elena, she has helped us a lot ***'Bravek:' Ok I'll give you this warrant to enter the house After rescuing Elena *'Bravek:' thanks again for the hangover cure *'Player:' Not a problem, happy to help out *'Bravek:' I'm just having a little bit of whisky *'Bravek:' then I'll feel really good After the quest *'Bravek:' thanks again for the hangover cure *'Player:' Not a problem, happy to help out *'Bravek:' I'm just having a little bit of whisky *'Bravek:' then I'll feel really good Category:Plague City Category:Quest dialogues